A Beautiful Immortal Love
by randolphmacafee
Summary: Warning: If you do not support gay marriages and dating don't read! Simon has had 3 heart brakes, and decided it was best to leave his mother and his human life, so when he's in a heart brake and Raphael offers him a home what will are beloved Simon do? Read to find out how Simon's new life turns out in this Beautiful immortal love! Mostly T but I put M for the moments it's not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this beautiful series or any characters if I did the whole series would be different.**

A Beautiful Immortal Love.

**Well because when I had this on my polls and only two people voted this story won. Which suits me since, 1) I love this one, and, 2) I'm writing all of the stories anyways! So now my story shall begin **

**Simon's P.O.V. **

I was turned into a vampire one year ago, had my heart broken by the person I've loved since I was six, ended up not just dating one cool girl but two and lost both, and I left the house and person I knew who would be there for me until she died while I lived on.

Why me? Why did I have to say good bye to living, love, and my mother and home? Why did I have to go to Magnus' party those 365 days ago?

"I've lost everything!" I yelled to the unforgiving light of the moon as I fell to my knees. I didn't realize I had started crying until I felt the tears drip on to my hands.

"Not everything." I looked over my shoulders to see Raphael and all that did was make me cry more thinking about what has happened since he stepped into my life. He then did the one thing that surprised me, he sat down beside me hugged me. "Just cry and get it out, My belleza." (Spanish for beauty, thank you Google translate) That night I cried more than ever, and I sobbed until I took breathes I didn't need but still happened by reflex. When I finally stopped I hiccupped every while. "Belleza, Simon, I think you should stay at Hotel Dumort with me. Just till you want to leave." I nodded but before I could stand up Raphael picked me up and carried me all the way there. On are way there Raphael sang to me, it was 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. "Thank you." I whispered before I fell asleep against Raphael's chest and listened to his vampire blood flow.

**So that's my first chapter for this story, and don't worry there will be more I just wanted to give you a tim bit of how this story has started. As you can tell I made Raphael a kinder hearted person, and more understanding that's all because of his past and how he became how he turned. I know I probably made Simon such a weak character right now but that's only because of this big heart break, don't worry he'll be better in a chapter or two. Don't be a silent reader! PLEASE review or someone will be trapped in the seelia court!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a second chapter! Let's begin!**

Raphael's P.O.V.

It's been 5 days since I brought Simon in too the Hotel Dumort. It only feels like yesterday:

**Flashback **

"_Someone I need a fresh blood bag, a room, and blankets!" I yelled at a group of my followers asking why I had the daylighter. Then the newest vampire we had stepped up. "Umm, Raphael, we don't have any rooms left that aren't suitable yet." "What does that mean!" He looked me in the eyes and he's young eyes told me what I needed to know they said 'We don't have any rooms protected enough to keep the other vampires from hurting Simon' I nodded._

"_Bring all of those things to my room, JAC your in charge of it!" The young fledgling nodded and ran away smiling. A few minutes later he showed back up with a few blankets, a bag of blood, and old looking stuffed rabbit, I raised my eyebrow and he simply said "This toy got me through everything." Winked and fallowed me towards my chamber in the basement. "You like him." He said as we reached the room. "If I did you have no use knowing-" I changed the subject as me and him cared for Simon. "Who is your sire?" he looked down as he filled a mug with the blood. "An evil girl who ruined my life." "what is her name?" I pushed him for an answer. "Camille… she said I looked cute and said I was at a perfect age and then she just changed me." I looked at the fledgling he looked to be 13 "Oh well! At least now I get to read everything." After he finished laying down the last blanket, and laying the rabbit next to Simon he wished me luck and left. After he left I carefully laid down next to my Simon and kissed his sleeping lips._

_**Next day**_

_When I finally woke I felt for Simon and found nothing so I decided he must be stretching his legs so I decided I'd take a quick shower. I peeled off my shirt and pants and walked to my private bathroom and peeled my boxers off. Because I was still tired I didn't hear the shower so I opened the curtains to find a blushing surprised Simon. I just stared at his abs and when my eye began to wonder further I realized the predicament and threw Simon his towel, not thinking to cover my growing problem._

"_Well good morning to you Raphael!" Simon choked out as he diverted his gaze. "I could say the same too you!" I said noticing the same problem Simon had underneath his towel. "GET OUT!" he yelled, so instead I got closer to him and pinned him to the wall. "This is My room." I said getting close to his lips. As I was about to kiss him I pulled his towel and grabbed his clothes and ran out the door. I covered up and waited at the other side of the room when an angry naked Simon came out of the bathroom and punched me in the middle of the chest making me drop the lute and he walked away muttering how much he hated me._

**Present time.**

The rest of the days was pretty much the same as the first two. I again was pulling the same prank on Simon I had before but was ready for the punch. "Before you punch me, I have a deal!" I said as he pulled his arm back "And what might that be?" he said trying to grab his stuff. "Go on a night on the town with me and I'll stop stealing your clothes." "Fine, just hurry up I'm cold!" "Good! Be ready in an hour!" I said handing him his stuff and walked over to the bed and laid down waiting for him to get of the bathroom so I could get him and me ready for later.

**That's all for today, Please Review!**


End file.
